A Stolen Kiss (Remus X Tonks)
by kima75
Summary: My first Harry Potter fanfic... I hope you guys like it. It's Remus X Tonks, with mostly a cute little bit of kissing.


_**A Stolen Kiss**_

_He had a few worn out scars on his face, along with a look of exhaustion. My eyes never left his, as we walked past in the hall of the ministry. What is his name? Where have I seen him before? Those scars, how did he get them? I finally came out of my thoughts as he turned the corner. My eyes were torn away as I almost crashed into Mad-eye._

_"Mad-eye. Who was that?" I asked while entering the elevator. Mad-eye looked around to see who I meant._

_"Who?" He continued to look around until his eyes settled on the Minister of Magic. He turned to me with a look of surprise and annoyance as he said, "The Minister of Magic…"_

_"Sorry not him. The man with the scars on his face, who turned the corner." I watch the elevator gates close as it began to move. The ride up from there was silent._

_It's been a few years since my first time seeing Remus. After that day Mad-eye introduced me to the Order. It was then that I learned his name, and spent the time with him. I never thought my feelings toward him would become so strong._

"Nymphadora! Pay attention!" Mad-eye growled. I quickly snapped back to reality with fury. As my hair changed to a pinkish red as other reported it too.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" I shouted in an angered response. But just as I finished my sentence the door swung open revealing Remus. As he passed me towards moody I felt my anger cool to near gone. He signed and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck out of habit.

"Sorry to intrude, but Arthur needs to go over the new plans Mad-eye." He gestured to the door while moving out of moody's way. As the door closed behind Moody I soon realized that we were now alone. We had never been alone together before and I was nervous, and it only worsened as Remus sat down on the seat across from me. Luckily the table was between us or I probably would end up on the couch next to him.

"Are you alright? I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Yeah! I'm alright… His lectures are nothing new to me. I am sorry about earlier, and being in the way." I joked trying to hide how I really felt awful. But I was sure he noticed…

"You were not in the way. None of us expected things to turn around in the worst way." Remus's deep blue eyes soon fell on mine. "If you hadn't done what you did I wouldn't be here right now"

"But I was the reason you were struck, and that Death Eater would've been caught." I glanced at his injured arm as he stood up and walked around the table.

"Enough. As an Aura you need to realize that you can't protect everyone." His words were soft and gentle when he came closer I noticed the concern in his eyes. He sat beside me and I felt the first tear slide down my face. It was too late to hide them from him, he was too close. I let him wrap his arms around me as the rest of my tears poured out. Closing my eyes I buried my face and tears in his chest.

It was a few minutes later when he finally spoke again. But I hadn't heard him since I was still crying into his now soaked shirt. I felt his hand rub my back reassuringly and, finally pulled my face away seeing the puddle I made with tears. His arms still tightly around me and, I felt my face heat up when I saw how close our faces were.

"Feeling better now?"He chuckled slightly as he whipped my wet cheeks with his sleeve. His hand was warm on my face as I leaned into his touch. He must've noticed since his face became closer to mine until our foreheads touched.

"Remus… Thank you." I whisper.

"Anytime… Nymphadora" He whispered my name into my ear. I felt a grin on my own lips at the sound.

"Remus…. I…" I wanted to apologize, to say I'm sorry. It probably wouldn't do much but at least I would feel better. However It wasn't crying that stopped the words I wanted to speak. It was a warm pair of lips that covered mine gently. He had kissed me and I was completely sucked into a scene that felt like fantasy.

His hand moved to my back and I let my own hands find his back as well. My entire body felt warm as our long sweet kiss continued. We were alone, kissing, it was unreal and, I loved it. I only could've dreamed about his yet it was happening. I let my eyes close and the kiss became stronger and more lovingly.

"Nymphadora..." He said against my lips. I opened my eyes to see his blue ones, as his cheeks turned pink. "I…"

This time it was my turn to capture his words. I didn't care what he had to say at that moment all I wanted was his love. I wished for this sweet moment to never end however…it was meant only to be a brief kiss. The door flung open and I pulled away from Remus it surprise. He had jumped up from his seat to quickly great his best friend. Serious grinned as he hugged Remus with Molly Weasley next to him. They entered into conversation short after the embrace giving me a chance to make sure my emotions were stable again.

I looked at them with a slight grin that turned into a full on smile. No one saw what had just transpired between us. Molly, Serious, no one… It was only Remus and I who would ever know the scene of love and tenderness that just barely faded. I glanced at Remus who had looked over with a grin at the same time. Then I knew it was real, and my feelings were indeed returned. We both knew… Him…and I… we knew.

It was ours…our stolen kiss.


End file.
